besoin de savoir
by stefany-01
Summary: Elle était là devant sa porte, elle devait maintenant l'affronter pour pouvoir l'aimer.


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre : ship J/S

Résumé : il est temps qu'ils aient une conversation

Spoiler : saison 8 pendant Threads.

Note : rien n'est à moi mais pas jack O'Neill et ça me rend triste

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour qu'elle SACHE, qu'elle sache quoi faire, car maintenant tout dépendait de lui. Elle était devant chez lui depuis plus de 20 minutes, ce n'était pas l'hésitation qui lui empêcher de se diriger vers Sa porte, non surement pas elle était décidée, mais elle était anxieuse, et oui elle avait encore cette boule au fond de l'estomac qui apparaissait dès que pensait à lui. Celle qui a survécu à la fin du monde à plusieurs reprises celle qui a fait exploser un soleil, appréhendait de Savoir si elle avait le droit d'espérer ou plus exactement de continuer à espérer car là était le problème.

Dans quelques minutes tout aller basculer dans le monde de Samantha Carter.

Son courage l'amena maintenant devant la porte, elle voyait de la lumière ce qui a eu pour effet d'accentuer son stress mais qui à la fois l'a rassuré, elle souffla et d'un geste déterminé, frappa à sa porte.

Il ne répondit pas directement, mais la patience légendaire de Carter n'était pas au rdv, elle frappa alors une seconde fois d'un geste moins déterminé cette fois-ci, mais plutôt un geste pressé, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

J : Carter ? Surprit

Il la regarda essayant de savoir que lui valait sa présence ici. Il l'a fixé du regard ce qui l'a déstabilisa, mais elle se reprit.

S : Mon général.

Il se décala et libérant ainsi un espace assez suffisant pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

J : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carter ?

S : Je ne sais pas trop en faite

J : Carter il est près d'1h00 du matin, et vous êtes dans mon salon, c'est que vous avez besoin de quelque chose alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

S : J'ai besoin de savoir.

J : Savoir ?

S : Savoir si j'ai le droit de continuer à espérer.

Il se frotta le visage comme pour savoir si tout cela était bien réel.

J : Carter...je croyais...

S : Non écoutez moi, mon père vient de mourir, ma vie est sur le point de changer et j'ai besoin de savoir si je prends les bonnes décisions, si je prends la bonne décision et pour cela je vous demande de jouer franc jeu avec moi, une seule fois au moins.

J : Je ne vous ai jamais menti carter.

S : je le sais mais nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous n'avons pas toujours tout dit non plus.

J : Carter, ce que vous vivez en ce moment est douloureux, je le sais très bien, vous devriez prendre quelques jours pour vous reposez et y voir plus clair.

S : arrêtez ne faite pas ça

J : Faire quoi ?

S : Fuir je vous demande de jouer franc jeu ne serait-ce qu'une fois et vous, vous changez de sujet une fois de plus.

J : Carter je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

S : C'est pourtant facile, je veux juste Savoir ... s'il vous plait Jack ?

J : A quoi ça servirait, dites moi ?

S : ça changerait tout.

J : Non carter ça changerait rien car

S : Car quoi ?

J : Ecoutez carter, vous allez vous marier et je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous, vous méritez tout ce bonheur et pour rien ne monde je prendrais le risque de vous faire perdre tout ça.

S : Vous continuez, j'en ai marre de lire entre les lignes.

J : N'y a rien à lire entre les lignes ok.

S : Je pense que je mérite un peu plus de sincérité que ça de votre part.

J : Je viens de vous dire ce que je pensais, je crois que je ne peux pas faire plus.

S : Un petit effort encore, vous me le devez bien.

J : Pardon Je vous le dois bien ?

S : Oh que oui, ça fait des années que je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec vous et maintenant que j'ai besoin de vous pour avancer vous faites comme si...

J : De quel droit vous me demander ça hein, carter, j'en reviens pas, vous débarquez ici à une heure pas possible me demander de tout déballer mais vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir ce que vous faites.

S : Si je le sais très bien, mais vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour répondre à ma question c'est tout.

J : Pas assez courageux ?

S : Exactement !

J : Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'effort que ça demande.

S : Quel effort ?

J : L'effort de vous laissez partir de tout oublier et pour être franc si vous ne ressentiez ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que je ressens pour vous, vous ne seriez pas là.

S : Je ne comprends pas.

J : Vous ne comprenez pas, Carter, ça fait des mois maintenant que je fais en sorte de ...bref vous arrivez et me demander de détruire tout ce travail, vous n'avez pas le droit.

S : Quel travail ?

J : Vous le faites exprès pour l'amour du ciel !

S : Dites-le !

J : Dire quoi, hein dire quoi ?

Ils restèrent là, immobile l'un fixant l'autre, ils savaient que tout aller être différent après la fin de cette discussion.

J : Pourquoi vous me faites ça carter ?

S : Je vous l'ai déjà dis j'ai besoin de savoir

J : Vous le savez déjà alors pourquoi ?

S : J'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche.

J : Vous êtes qu'une égoïste.

S : Pardon ?

J : Vous avez très bien entendu vous êtes là voulant entendre ce que je n'ai pas le droit de dire, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu assez de souffrance dans cette histoire ou non histoire plutôt.

S : Je...

J : Carter vous savez autant que moi ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est fort, tellement fort que je ne sais même pas si des mots peuvent le définir et même si ces mots existent je ne veux pas à avoir les prononcer car tout deviendra réel alors.

S : Mais...

J : Je sais que vous voulez les entendre, je voudrais les dire aussi. Mais cela ne servirait qu'a nous faire du mal c'est tout, Carter vous avez la chance de pouvoir avancer, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui vous aime et qui veut vous rendre heureuse et je ne demande que ça, que vous soyez heureuse qu'il vous offre tout ce que je ne peux vous offrir alors de quel droit je viendrais tout détruire. Je fais en sorte de faire bonne figure de rester de glace et ça vaut la peine, de vous savoir heureuse me suffit.

S : Vous dites que c'est moi l'égoïste mais vous l'êtes autant que moi.

J : Comment pouvez vous...

S : Vous êtes là à me dire que vous préférez faire semblant qu'il y ait rien entre nous pour mon bonheur mais vous faites ça car c'est plus facile pour vous.

J : Plus facile, plus facile, laissez moi rire. Ben oui suis-je bête, c'est vrai que de vous voir heureuse avec un autre homme c'est facile, de savoir que tout ce qui se passe entre nous va cesser du jour au lendemain c'est facile, de savoir qu'il vous touche, vous embrasse, vous dit qu'il vous aime c'est facile.

S : Arrêtez !

J : Vous voulez que j'arrête maintenant, non ça marche pas comme cela carter, vous voulez savoir ben écouter alors, je vous aime oh oui je vous aime plus que tout même et maintenant ça change quoi dites-moi, maintenant que je l'ai dis, rendre tout cela réel à servit à quoi.

S : Je le sais maintenant.

J : Vous le saviez déjà et ne me dite pas le contraire, on a tellement traversé d'épreuves, on a vécu des événements qui n'appartiendront qu'à nous Sam, nous le savions depuis le début mais on a tout deux préféré ignorer tout ce qui ce passait car on savait que cela mènerait nulle part ou du moins pas là où il faudrait.

S : Je peux faire machine arrière encore vous savez.

J : Voilà pourquoi je voulais rien dire, jle savais, jle savais, on aurait jamais dû avoir cette conversation.

S : Quoi je comprends plus là, vous me dites que vous tenez à moi et maintenant que je vous dis que je peux encore dire non à Pete vous réagissez comme ça.

J : J'ai beau tenir à vous, cela reste la même histoire, c'est impossible Carter, impossible.

S : Vous parlez de l'armée?...mais maintenant que je sais que ça vaut le coup que mes sentiments sont réciproques je suis prête...

J : A rien du tout Carter ! Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, c'est moi qui vous le dis, vous allez épouser Pete et être heureuse voilà ce que vous devez faire.

S : Alors c'est tout vous abandonnez.

J : Tout de suite les grands mots, prenez ça comme un abandon si ça vous fait plaisir, mais si vous le voyez comme ça ben c'est que vous n'avez pas compris.

S : J'ai juste compris que vous refusiez qu'on soit heureux.

J : Ben non justement je refuse que vous soyez malheureuse.

S : Comme serais-je heureuse si vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés, car soyez franc jack si j'épouse Pete je ne vous reverrez plus et contrairement à vous je ne suis pas prête à oublier tout ça, à vous oublier je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé et regarder où je suis, là devant vous à vous suppliez de me retenir.

J : Vous croyez vraiment que je peux vous oublier, vous croyez ne serait-ce que j'ai envie d'oublier ?

S : C'est pourtant ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

J : Sam vous êtes la plus belle chose que me soit arrivé depuis des années, vous êtes celle sans qui je ne serais plus l'homme que je suis, je n'étais plus sensé ressentir mon cœur battre après Charlie je n'en avais pas le droit et vous êtes arrivée, j'ai essayé de lutter je peux vous jurer que j'ai essayé de vous voir comme un simple soldat mais j'ai échoué. J'ai appris à vivre avec, me disant que de vous aimer était ma punition étant donné que je ne pouvais pas vous avoir, alors voila pourquoi c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas vous rendre heureuse. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que le seul fait de vous voir me rend heureux. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je vis tout les jours.

S : Jack...

J : Non Sam, il vous reste qu'une chose à faire c'est de m'oublier, je ne peux pas moi alors faites le je vous en conjure faites-le que cesse cette mascarade et soyez heureuse Sam, pour l'amour du ciel soyez heureuse je vous demande que ça.

S : Je ne peux pas et je NE VEUX PAS

Elle s'approche de lui doucement voyant que les barrières de celui-ci étaient en train de céder, elle ne voulu pas le brusquer.

J : Sam ne...

S : Jack je vous aime, et je ne veux plus me voiler la face, ça fait des années que nous nous cachons derrière nos grades respectifs et j'en peux plus. Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à avoir lutté j'ai essayé de mettre de côté ce que je ressentais pour vous, j'ai cru même y être arrivée quand j'ai dis oui à Pete, mais j'essayais juste de me tromper moi-même et je ne suis pas fière de tromper depuis tout ce temps Pete également, mais maintenant que je sais, je ne peux plus me mentir ma décision est prise Jack.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était devant lui, elle s'offrait à lui, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé était à sa portée de main. Il se frotta la nuque comme pour réfléchir, elle savait à ce moment là qu'elle était en train de gagner mais il était si imprévisible qu'elle préférait se préparer à tout.

J : Sam, qu'est ce qui ce passe là, je comprends plus

S : il se passe qu'on s'est assez voilé la face et que maintenant aucun de nous deux arrive à faire semblant.

J : Je ne sais pas si...

S : Y en plus rien à savoir, nous avons essayé de vivre l'un sans l'autre et on a échoué alors ne me rejeté pas, ne faites pas de nous un simple rêve, rendez nous vivant jack, rendez-moi heureuse, sans vous je ne serais que le fantôme de moi alors je vous le demande ne m'abandonnez pas j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ils sentaient leurs souffles respectif, il était troublé ne sachant plus comment réagir, elle menait la danse, elle savait que tout se jouer à cet instant précis.

Elle s'avança un peu plus, ses lèvres allaient maintenant capturer celle de son général.

J : Ne faites pas ça dit-il alors que les lèvres du colonel continuaient leur route vers les siennes.

S : Jack...

Contact...leurs lèvres si fragiles se frôlèrent délicatement, comme si ce baiser pouvait les blesser et c'est ce qu'il faisait pourtant il les blessait.

J : Stop ! Il rompu ce moment intime.

S : Je suis...

J : Qu'est ce que vous me faites là, je ne peux pas Sam, si je vous serre dans mes bras si je vous touche je ne pourrais plus me passer de vous, de votre présence je ne pourrais plus lutter contre...

S : je ne demande que ça Jack, je ne demande qu'à être indispensable à votre vie vous l'êtes déjà de la mienne.

J : Vous méritez mieux, tellement mieux.

S : Mieux qu'un homme près à sacrifier son bonheur pour le mien, mieux qu'un homme près à mourir pour me sauver, vous croyez que je mérite mieux qu'un homme qui me rend vivante chaque fois que je croise son regard, arrêtez de vous sous estimez je vous aime tel que vous êtes et que vous le vouliez ou non je ne veux plus faire marche arrière je veux vous faire ressentir ce que vous me faites ressentir quand vous êtes près de moi. Je veux n'être qu'à vous.

Elle tenta une deuxième approche, il se laissa approche, jack O'neill a fait tomber son armure, elle avait devant elle non plus le général mais juste jack juste l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A nouveau leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais c'était une tout autre émotion, ils n'hésitaient plus, ils exprimèrent tout se qu'ils ressentent à travers se baiser, il était passionné fougueux mais si sincère.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elle se colla contre sa poitrine ne voulant en aucun cas se séparer de lui.

Il savait que dès lors qu'il ne pourra plus passer une seule journée sans elle, Il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure, au contact de ses lèvres sur la chevelure blonde, il la sentie frissonnée et sourire.

J : Sam ?

S : oui ?

J : tu te rends compte que maintenant je nous pourrais plus me passer de toi

S : c'est tout ce que je souhaitais.

Une nouvelle aventure commencée pour eux et les connaissant, elle sera mouvementée, conflictuelle, déjantée, passionnée mais surtout heureuse.

_voilà c'est ma première fic, j'attends maintenant vos avis positifs ou négatifs afin de m'améliorer._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
